Talk:Drop
Order Of Drops The order of drop rolls is understood. Please stop changing it back. http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?lang=fr&id=18429 For those of us that don't read French, you can get the page translated by copying the above url into the appropriate box on this site: http://babelfish.altavista.com/ Drop Rate I just made a change to the Drop Rate section. However I left this as it was: "The actual check of random number vs drop rate is often called the drop roll. A successful drop roll means getting the item." Someone who is new to this type of game will not know what that means. I know what it means but I don't know the actual mechanics well enough to ammend it. I mean, is it a random number between 1 and 100 that's generated and if, per the example, the number is over 7, then the item will not drop, 7 or under it will drop? Is it that simple? Aaron :Yes, it is really that simple --Themonkeymoo 08:23, 7 September 2006 (UTC) How do we determine the drop rate on something? Just fight a lot and keep track of numbers? I would like to help fill in drop rates on items, but I really don't know how to get them. rodneybones 20:54, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Higher lvl vs lower lvl In a group, a person with a much higher lvl (eg. 60) would get most of the drop vs a lower lvl person (lvl20) if they battle together. I have noticed this during prespic set hunt. My char was only lvl 29, while everyone else had higher lvl than I. Mostly if not all the time, I have the least number of drops. This leads me to believe that higher lvl in a group could ensure more or better drops in a team combat. -kokomonkey :If you read the drops page, you will understand that a higher level character will likely have more prospecting and get the first shot at any drop. In the event of a tie on prospecting, the higher level character will break the tie with higher initiative, most likely. I think what you are seeing is a side effect of these values and not directly related to the level. Find a higher level character with lower prospecting and lower initiative (just to be thorough) and you will probably get the highest number of overall drops. Not necessarily the best drops. Just the most. Keep in mind that if your friend gets an item with a 0.05% chance and you don't, that doesn't mean he gets the first shot on drops. It only means he happened to hit that 1% after you didn't. - SeraphX -Buba :: I have noticed the opposite during hunting in Incarnam dungeon: I was level 5 and the other people were level 10-15. After fight the final room I've got so many drops, so they cannot pass to screen. And it was repeated each time i was in a fight with higher levels. I was wearing common equipment. :::Are you by any chance an Enutrof? Because Enus have a considerably higher base prospecting than all other characters (120 instead of 100); it would take serious prospecting equipment and a dedicated chance build for any other class to exceed an Enu's prospecting at low levels. I don't even think it's possible at the levels you've mentioned. Also, because of the variety of different monsters in the fights in the Incarnam dungeon, I would actually expect an Enu at any level to get more different drops than the screen can display.--TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 23:31, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::::No, i was playing a sram character. ::I've noticed, in Incarnam, that my enu sometimes, quite often in fact, gets fewer drops than lower levels of other classes. I think this is a peculiarity of Incarnam, to convince high levels to leave... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 02:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) prospecting lock i have a question, if an item has a PP of 100, do i still get the item if my PP is higher than 100? : Yes, you have a chance to get the item if your PP is higher or equal to the PP lock value. PP 100 means just that item may drop for solo player. PP 250 for example means there has to be 3 players with PP 100 or 2 players with combined PP of 250. Of course no proespecting will guarantee the item actually drops, there is just a chance that it might. -- Fogleg 07:35, 14 May 2007 (UTC) : : thank you Considering there's a perceptor in the map of the fight, does his prospecting increase the group's pp to break the lock? : : :: PP I have a P2P, if i make 7 more F2P accounts and go hunting together. the PP should be at least 800. Does it make the drop better? i'ma on Rosal, where All have 100 PP to begin with. :P2P=100PP, F2P=0PP, no, no it will not do better drop, what will do is improve the drop rate in terms that now there are a total of 8 chances with 100PP each instead of 1 chance with 100PP. if you went with a full party of P2P then you will see 8 chances with 800PP each --Cizagna (Talk) 02:16, 16 December 2007 (UTC) F2P Prospecting According to the article, all F2P's have 0 prospecting for all purposes. Yet, my enutrof, who has a prospecting of 133, always gets significantly more items than other players in fights. This leads me to believe that a F2P's prospecting is only 0 for determining prospect lock, if at all. I mean, if all F2Ps' prospecting were 0, that would make the biggest draw for enutrofs nonexistent for us. Besides, if all F2P prospecting was 0, we would all have a 0% chance to get anything in a fight without a P2P. Nowhere in any documentation in-game or on the website (that I've seen) does it say that F2P prospecting is 0. Is anyone absolutely certain about this? -- Norbris 20:24, 23 February 2008 :Yes, no, maybe... prospecting its a multi use stat in a hidden way. For drops me as other friends have come to the conclusion that not only prospecting affects your drop but also initiative. That we a sure... well that it cant be done so far its mere speculation until some one does a structure and extensive testing. Now the F2P prospecting = 0 its a half true half lie thing, Ankama states that F2P prospecting would not count for the "items lock prospecting" so if you have an enu with 800 prospecting and its F2P it will never drop a gobball part but will get surely more items that the rest of the person . :Other way to put it game first goes and grabs every ones prospecting but ignores F2P accounts prospecting and adds it all that gives you the "prospecting item lock" so now the game know what items are available to drop for your party, then individual prospecting with the rummored initiative enters in combination and every one gets their own drops. :So at the end... again F2P have 0 prospecting for the "item lock", so any item that has item lock will not be dropable by a f2p party unless there is a P2P character with the required prospecting then there is a chance that some one even f2p will obtain it. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:42, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, that's what I was thinking... thanks! -- Norbris 19:25, 24 February 2008 Drop on high level monster Some people say that the chance to drop is better when the monster as a higher level. For exemple, you would drop more interesting ressources when fighting a 198 moowolf, than on a 158 moowolf. I haven't found any information about this, so I don't think it's true. Any idea? --Job. 18:57, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :i have heard something similar, i suppose it may insert a extra value that pumps the drop rate, but the only thing i can confirm is that there are certain drops that are lvl related, what i mean is that you will not get the drop in lower lvls of the monster but in higher lvls the item will drop. But there is no documentation on that --Cizagna (Talk) 19:08, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Kamas does PP change the amount of kamas you can get? (talk) 06:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :No. All monsters have a base amount of kamas on them. You then get a random amount of them when you win. Galrauch (talk) 09:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Estimation of base drop rate? How is the number of base drop-rate on the various monster pages estimated? Are they only gut-feelings? ("Damn, this kokonut slices are seldom. I better lower the drop rate on wikia.") or are they the result of some experiments? Now as we have pretty good formula ideas, we could calculate the base drop rate based on experimental data collections. I think of a website where you enter your party members pp and the drops of like.. 100 battles and which spit out the base drop rate and the error certainity. Is there such a service/website/excel sheet/whatever already available? :Most drop rates come from the community site. Rates greater than 0.5 are listed there. Lower rates are either estimated or date back from a time when Ankama used to publish them. --Lirielle (talk) 06:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Drop rate seems incorrect I don't think the formula of (base drop)*(prospecting)/100 is correct for the drop rate. That would imply that if you have 200 prospecting and you are looking for a 50% drop, then you would get it 100% of the time. This is not what seems to occur in practice. In particular, I have fought a lot of dragoturkeys, for which the peak is a 36% drop (according to the community page). I fight with 2 characters, having 287 and 350 prospecting. I have confirmed that a single turkey can drop 2 peaks. The formula would suggest that i should drop a peak on each character 100% of the time, but this is not the case. (Occasionally, I don't drop a peak on either character). I believe that the drop rate is calculated in the same manner discussed for "drop rate stacking." That is to say, the probability of dropping something on a single character is 1-(1-D)^PP, where D is the base rate expressed as decimal, and PP is prospecting/100. Applied to my dragoturkey peak example, the character with 350 prospecting should drop a peak with probability 1-(1-.36)^3.5 ~= .8, or 80% of the time. This formula seems consistent with the numbers I'm seeing. I will end by noting that when the drop rate is small, both formulas are approximately equal. For example, for a base drop rate of 5% and 300 prospecting, the current formula indicates a drop rate of 15%, whereas what I'm suggesting is a drop rate of 14.3%. I doubt you would notice the difference. --Flabl 18 June 2009. :I agree. Writing a drop rate calculator and testing both the currently-suggested formula and yours, your formula gives more consistent results. For example, under the old formula, it's possible to have situations where the drop rate seems to exceed 100%, and situations where adding more party members decreases the probability of a drop. Your formula, however, does not seem to exhibit either of these problems. :- Telkoth (talk) 19:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Reverse PP lock/Reduced Drop rates I don't know if this DOES affect anything, but it seems to me that at higher levels, you have a way lower chance of finding anything. I just tried farming Sesame Seed on my level 40 Iop, and after having killed 100 Piwi's, I found a total of 7 feathers (assorted colours) and 5 sesame seed. I might be extremely unlucky, but it seems highly unlikely, as I tried getting some on my level 15 Xelor, and within 7 kills, I had 6 Sesame Seed and 4 feathers. I know luck is a huge factor, but this seems outright ridiculous to me. The droprate for both items according to their respective pages is 25 %, which means 100 kills should yield 25 feathers and sesame seeds, but I got far from that number, and when I tried with my lower level character, the drop rate was way better. Neither had any chance, my Iop was still using the gobball set, and my Xelor didn't even have a set. Is it possible that your droprate is actually affected negatively by being in a higher level than the mob you are fighting? --Eli-Wolf (talk) 20:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) : relatedly: I've noticed that piwi set pieces seem to drop much more easily for starting-level characters, whether in Incarnam or not. (though I hesitate to say that it's true for sure, as random results have a funny way of seeming less random than they are.) I also haven't tested to see at what particular level piwi set pieces seem to stop dropping. : if it's true, though, it does suggest that drop rates might be affected by more than just your PP, as Eli-Wolf suggests. to what extent, though... shrugs - Telkoth (talk) 14:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Piwi sets only drop for characters lower than level 10, I think. They definitely don't drop over level 15, but they apparently drop for level 5 Living Chests. Anything else... well, it's all determined at the server end. There's nothing about how prospecting works in the game files. We can only infer by observation. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) how do challenges affect PP? has there been any official word on how exactly challenge bonuses are applied to PP? my assumption would be that the bonus is applied to everyone's PP first thing (before deciding the total for PP locks, etc). so, for purposes of a drop calculator, we would replace each player's prospecting with their prospecting * (1 + challenge bonus)... but again: that's only my assumption... - Telkoth (talk) 14:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Drops when there is a PP lock If, for instance, I run DP dungeon with a group of 3 players whose prospecting rates are: 400pp, 200pp, 200pp (exactly 800pp). As the drop rate for Turquoise Dofus is 0.05% and the pp lock is 800, does it mean that the first char will have 0.025% and the othe two will have 0.0125% each? the probability is _drop rate_X(_PP of the char_/_PP lock_) or the first char will have 0.2% and the other two will have 0.1% the probability is _drop rate_X(_PP of the char_/100)? --Almoc (talk) 11:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC)